


you're so ambitious for a juvenille

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: tommy was brave for a kid.too brave.stupidly brave.his family tries to teach the boy how to have some sort of self-preservation, but he just wont listen...will he?[or : a small fic exploring dsmp!tommys childhood]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, strictly platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	you're so ambitious for a juvenille

**Author's Note:**

> title from "vienna" by billy joel :]  
> reminder : this is in no way abt th real people, just their characters, as all of my fics are, this is strictly about the dream smp characters  
> 
> 
> tw//  
> -past injuries  
> -self sacrificing behaviour [unconsiously!!!]  
> -hero complex

tommy was bold, too bold for such a small, frail child. he was only 6, but his courage made him seem like an adult. phil never knew where he’d gotten it from, his brash bravery wasn’t a family trait, but he knew that the kid would give him a heart attack one day if he continued trying to play hero. phil could never figure out why his son was so determined to save everyone, why, in every mildly dangerous situation, he would jump in the way, no matter what.

if his son was just too caught up in fantasy, phil wouldn’t worry, or if he was just slightly big-headed and courageous, there would be no problem. but that wasn’t it, tommy would gladly jump into fire to save anyone, no matter who they were, and he had once.

he constantly put himself in harm's way, always the first in line if anyone needed help, no matter how dangerous the situation. 

that lead to phil having an entire cupboard stacked with medicine, plasters and any supplies he could get. 

he begged his son to tell him why he insisted on being a leader, why he was constantly putting himself in harms way to help others. but tommy would just giggle and clap his hands and ask for another animal-themed plaster.

the kid prided himself on his lack of fear, on his ‘bravery’ (‘stupidity’, his brothers would always insist, but their points always fell onto deaf ears) and grin, showing off his gappy teeth with joy. he was littered in stupid scars from equally stupid incidents.

there was a huge scar on his upper arm from when he’d tried to climb a tree to retrieve his friends toy, gotten too high, and lept off, yelling that he was superman before hitting the floor and breaking his arm. 

a small white line ran through his lip from the time he insisted on learning sword fighting and practiced with a dummy late at night, trying to catch the sword between his teeth and instead cutting his lip. 

thin scars covered his knees from his countless tumbles, always covered with a plaster and a kiss.

a large pink burn covered his shin, the result of a house fire that tommy had run through ; once realising his whole family was asleep, the boy had run through the smothering, hot flames to his dads room, where phil hoisted him up onto his hip, and ran to wake up the twins. 

but tommy never learned, and he let his bravery get the best of him.

during a fire alarm practice in his school, he’d wandered off to check there was no one left in any other classrooms before walking outside himself, faced by worried teachers. as much as he got scolded, the boy didn’t care, as he met his best friend that way.

tubbo had been sat under one of the tables, hands pressed over his ears, shaking. tommy had crawled under the table beside him and asked what was wrong. hed been told that tubbo had gone to the bathroom and then the alarm went off, and when he got back to the classroom, he was alone, so he hid.

tommy had grinned and grabbed his hand, promising the boy that if he stood up and left with him, they would be best friends, seeing that tubbo was too scared to leave for anything else. thrilled by the idea of a friend, tubbo grabbed his hand. tommy began proudly dragging tubbo along with him as they checked the other rooms before meeting up with the teachers outside.

hed been yelled at by his teachers and phil had picked him up early to talk, but there was nothing in tommys mind that registered that what hed done could’ve been dangerous. 

tommy had gone through hundreds of similarly dangerous incidents, once jumping in front of a punch directed at tubbo, once running onto the road to drag his brothers out of the way of a speeding car, once picking up a shattered glass cup with his hands because he didn’t want anyone to step on it.

phil had taken him to countless doctors to figure out if there was anything in tommys mind causing it, but he’d always been given the same response.

tommy was just a child with too much pride. 

he’d opted to teach his son why the things he did were dangerous.

it started with the time he’d taken tommy to the shops, and they stopped at a road. tommy had tried to continue walking, and phil had to kneel down beside him and explain that, if he ran in front of a car, he would be hurt, really badly. tommy didn’t seem to understand, and titled his head in confusion, telling phil that he was constantly hit with toy cars that never hurt him. 

it took a long long time, but eventually, tommy had stopped wandering into dark caves alone with no light source just because there was a missing person in the area and he wanted to help find them. 

it took even longer for tommy to learn not to provoke bullies to try and get their focus on him so he would take the heat and not anyone else.

phil couldn't help but smile every time tommy insisted he was just helping, always kneeling down in front of his son, pushing back his hair and kissing his forehead. “i know, son,” he would nod softly, “i’m not angry, i know you were just helping.”

tommy always seemed to react best to praise, which phil learnt during an incident when he was 8. he had wandered off into the night to try fight the mobs that kept him awake, raising his flimsy cardboard sword with pride. phil had to rush out and grab tommy, racing back to the house with the child in his arms. 

his words then had seemed to break through the stubborn wall in his sons mind, “tommy, i know you were helping, but you’re just a little kid, see? you’re like tubbo, just a small child, and that’s not an insult,” phil caught tommy just as he began to protest, most likely to defend tubbos honor and not his own, “look at me, hey? i’m a lot older than you, and some of the things you do, even i wouldn’t be able to, but you shouldn’t do them. they could get you hurt, really badly. remember when you ran through that fire? that hurt, right?”

tommy had nodded, prodding the burn on his leg without even realising it.

“a lot of the dangerous things you do would hurt like that if it turned bad, and none of us want you hurt, toms. i know you want to be a hero, a leader, even, and i’m so proud of you for that, son, but if you get yourself hurt, who’s gonna be the hero then?”

tommy had furrowed his little brows, squishing his face up as he thought over his answer, the moment of realisation evident as his face lit up, “no one?”

“yeah, no one,” phil had smiled proudly down at him, running his thumb over tommys cheek, “so you gotta be careful so you can keep being the hero, okay?”

there was a pause, and phils heart had sunk, thinking his help had failed once again, but then tommy had nodded, hugging his dad tightly.

“thank you, dad. i always wanna be the hero!”

after that, tommys recklessness had decreased. sure, he might have still picked fights with bullies and swung swords at mobs, but at least he wasn’t running through fires or diving into lakes.

he was still bold, still as egotistical as ever, never accepting help, always insisting that he was perfectly capable to do everything by himself.

sure, that may have gotten him into a few dangerous situations, but after phils talk, he reluctantly let others help him.

the first time in his life ever that he’d actually asked for help was when he was at the park with tubbo. tubbo had fallen off of the swings, and tommy had called for wilbur to help, knowing his brother carried band-aids on him. even if it was just because tubbo was hurt and tommy would do anything for tubbo, phil still counted it as progress, and had _almost_ cried when wilbur returned home with them later and told him that tommy had actually said the words “can you help me?” for once. 

it had happened again when he’d woken up from a nightmare and wandered into technos room, clumsily climbing onto his bed and shaking his shoulder, asking for technos help to keep the nightmares away. when techno had lifted up the sheets for tommy to lay next to him, tommy had actually lied down, which was insanely rare for the kid. it wasn't uncommon for tommy to wander in after nightmares, but he almost never actually stayed, always going back to his room after a few minutes of babbling to techno. techno smiled to himself as he heard tommys snores start up. 

phil actually _had_ started crying when he walked in and found tommy curled onto technos side, hands knotted in his brothers long hair. he never expected to see them so close.

tommy would never admit it after he’d asked for help, but that was better than nothing in phil’s eyes. even if the boy denied that he ever did it, him simply tugging on his shirt and saying “help?” was more than enough progress for months. 

even if the boy got expelled from time to time because he’d been fighting, it was still better than nothing.

most of the fights he hadn’t even started, and phil was the only adult who believed him, so the moment he got home, phil would sit him on the couch and ask him to retell the story of how he ‘fought the villain’ as tommy called it. with a lit up face and eager eyes, tommy would fumble over his words as he rambled about the stupid squabble he’d gotten himself into, but phil soon noticed a pattern. his son never seemed to start the fights anymore.

so, even if he was fighting, at least he wasn’t initiating the fights.

that was enough for phil, who would engulf his son in a hug every time, lightly scolding him with a smile, telling him not to get into anymore fights but still taking him to the fast food place around the corner, usually with tubbo if the other boy was free.

that was another thing phil had noticed.

tommys fights were usually protecting another, like the boy he’d kicked in the shins because he’d pushed tubbo into the mud, or the teacher he’d thrown his book at because she screamed at wilbur to stop spending his free time on ‘useless music’ and start doing real work, or the time he’d bitten a girls arm because she’d tried to push over techno. 

one of tommys favourite stories to retell was the time he swore at a substitute teacher who had made fun of the way tubbo spelt. sure, he may have gotten suspended, but tubbo had given him a hug and a toothy grin, and phil had ruffled his hair and taken him out to the park, and wilbur offered to play him an extra song, and techno promised to teach him another trick. and that was more than enough reward.

so sure, maybe tommy did hate the furious look on his teachers face as they dragged him up to the front of the class to scream at him, maybe he did hate the disappointed expression on the headteachers face as she clapped him on the shoulder and asked to see him after his suspension, maybe he did hate the shameful stares hed get as he returned to school, the other students intrigued by his tales, but it was worth it in his eyes. he was protecting his family.

phil always did his best to scold his son, reprimanding him, demanding he stopped fighting, but he couldn’t help the smile slip onto his face every time.

tommy really was a little hero.


End file.
